Tiny Star
by BishKit
Summary: After a few years when Kamina died, Simon ( 24 years old ) ventured the world as a freelancer with Nia while Yoko ( 25 years old ) lives the life as a teacher. With bittersweet memories of Kamina, the two went to his grave to pay their respects. When a shooting star fell, something unexpected happend... Yoko have become a 13 year old kid!


Title: Tiny Star

Story: After a few years when Kamina died, Simon ( 20 years old ) ventured the world as a freelancer with Nia while Yoko ( 28 years old ) lives the life as a teacher. With bittersweet memories of Kamina, the two went to his grave to pay their respects. When a shooting star fell, something unexpected happend... Yoko have become a 13 year old kid?!

Chapter 1 : The Unexpected

In a vast dessert, a man and a woman's shadow can be seen and beside them was a robot that had the same height as them. Sand worms keep popping up and bringing destruction in the dessert, it made travelers become scared to cross the "Jade Desert" that leads to the "Garsch Kingdom" which is the longest living midievil kingdom in the world. Working as freelancers, Simon the blue haired man with a star shaped glasses with his girl friend Nia the mysterious girl, has been assigned to kill these sand worms.

"Simon, is this the place?" asked Nia light-headedly, the two were sweating bullets to the heat it would be undertandble if someone to collapse.

"Seems so, let's get this done quick." after being said, Simon carries Nia and gets into the robot with its head as the whole body, called the Lagann.

Fast and swiftly, Simon charges at the enemy head on with a small drill formed from the hand of the Lagann. He peirced through the bodies of the sand worms with ease until the Sand Worm King arrived. It was gigantic, 10 times larger than the Lagann but it didn't stop Simon.

"Guess I have to bring out the big guns." Simon smirks, he tightly grips the handles of the Lagann and thrust them till it reaches the end. He inserts a tiny drill inside a hole infront of him and turns it until the Lagann glowed blue.

"Giga! Drill- BREAKER!"

A gigantic drill forms from the hand of the Lagann and peirces it in the body of the Sand Worm King.

The battle was over, they won with no bloodshed except the sand worm's blood. A sigh came out of Simon while a big smile formed from Nia, another job done as they always say. They head back, at the desert city of "Aleria".

Finally reached the city of Aleria, Simon and Nia rest at a nearby inn with a bag of gold. A successful quest deserves a drink thought Simon, he tells Nia that he will have a drink at the pub and she nods. In the pub, the place was lively as any other pub you'll see. Adventurers, Engineers, even "Wispers" ( the name of robot owners and wielders ), Simon seats at the front bar and asks for a beer.

"Done with work?" asked the pubkeeper Aile, he was a bearded man with a scar on his left eye.

Simon nods and drinks his well-deserved beer, another reason for coming at the pub was to gather information about quests.  
Two adventurers have a conversation about the kingdom of Garsch, a group of engineers about machinery and Wispers boasting about their robot or in short the usual stories you'll hear anywhere. Done drinking, Simon pays he's beer and gives a tip to the pubkeeper.

Just outside, a big clock in the plaza chymes that says it is 12:00 and that today is the 21st of June. After hearing the date, Simon remembers the death of Kamina and that he needs to visit his grave. Tired and a little drunk, he walks back to the inn.

Morning came with birds chirping happily, Simon says that he has to go somewhere and that Nia should just stay then she nods.  
They wave goodbye to each other with Simon on the Lagann, running and jetting he reaches an island. He gets off the Lagann and heads to a cliff, there lies the grave of Kamina. The grave shows that it has been visited and always have been taken cared of,  
with this Simon sighs of relief. Decided to leave, he hears a familiar voice call out to him.

"Simon?" asked a red haired woman with glasses in a teacher uniform, Simon smiles.

"Hi, Yoko." greeted Simon while smiling, filled with joy, Yoko hugs Simon with a big happy smile.

It has been years since they last saw each other, the most shocked of all was Yoko to see Simon to grow up to such a handsome, well-built man. With a pat on the back, Yoko lets out a laugh and smiles.

"Its been ages, how have you been?" asked Yoko.

"Its been great, me and Nia have been travelling the world." answered Simon while staring at the ocean. Of course that he was with Nia thought Yoko but she did not see the girl anywhere, but instead of asking she just shrugged it off.

"That's good to hear."

Catching up with each other they hear a jet-like sound that seems to be falling. They look around and saw a star falling to the ground where they are.

"What the-"

*CRASH*

"Y-yoko, are you ok-" who wouldn't be shocked when they saw that... a 28 year old was unexpectedly and shockingly have turned into a 13 year old. With mouth opened, Simon shakes his head expecting that it was all just a hallucination due to the crash but it was for naught.

Yoko, a 28 year old have turned 13, her height was just reached Simon's stomach and hear face have become very young. Confused and still in shock, Simon approaches the young Yoko and...

"Ow! Why did you poke my cheek?!" asked Yoko angrily in a cute tone, Simon smiled at how cute she was but...

"Your clothes are too big for you..." he looks away, beet red and hands his coat to her. Realized the situation, Yoko turns red and quickly grabs the coat and wears it.

What happend? thought Simon as he looks at the crash site of the "star". Noticed that Yoko is pouting at him, he carries her and puts her on his shoulders.

"Waaah! P-put me down! S-so high!" ordered Yoko while hitting Simon with her tiny fists.

Simon blushes and continues to walk, he once had feelings for this very girl but now his feelings are for Nia. Reached a house with kids,  
he enters and puts Yoko down.

"Miss Yoko?" asked one of the kids with a curious look.

Uh oh thought Simon, what is he going to say to these kids? That their teacher have become a 13 year old.

"She-"

"I became a kid again!"

What a way to say it, with that their lives is now bounded and chained. The cure is something called... patience.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N : 2nd Time writing a fanfiction so bear with it.


End file.
